1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the field of agriculture and in particular to a system for performing a first and a second agricultural operation on an agricultural parcel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems are known for performing agricultural operations in which a number of operator controlled vehicles perform first and second agricultural operations in an agricultural parcel.